fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneys House Of The Mouse (2012 film)
Aardman * Morph * Animals from Creature Comforts * Wallace & Gromit - "Wallace & Gromit" * Ginger Rocky Babs Bunty Mac Fowler Nick Fletcher - "Chicken Run" * Pirate Captain Pirate with a Scarf Charles Darwin - "Pirates: Band of Misfits" * Roddy,Rita - "Flushed away" Dreamworks Animation * Susan B.O.B Missing Link Gallaxhar Insectasaurus Dr Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" * Toothless Hiccup Stoik Gobber Astrid Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" * Megamind Minion Metroman Tighten Roxanne - "Megamind" * Oscar Lenny Don Angie Lola Sykes Ernie and Bernie - "Shark Tale" * Shrek Donkey Fiona Puss in Boots Kitty Softpaws The Storys Friends - "Shrek" * Alex Gloria Marty Melman King Jullien Skipper Private Kowalski Rico Ted the Polar Bear Vitally Gia Stefano - "Madagascar" * Po Tigress Mantis Viper Crane Monkey Shifu Tai Lung Lord Shen - "Kung Fu Panda" * Jack Frost North (Santa Claus) Tooth (Tooth Fairy) Bunnymund (Easter Bunny) and Sandy (The Sandman) - "Rise of the Guardians" * Eep Guy Belt Macawnivore Bearowl Turtle Dove Ground Whale Mousephants Girelephant Turkey Fish Punch Monkey - "The Croods" * Theo (a.k.a. Turbo) Chet Burn Tito Angelo Smoove Move Skidmark Guy Gagne Whiplash White Shadow - "Turbo" Walt Disney Pictures * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Max Goof * Pluto * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Mortimer Mouse * Weasel * Jose Carioca * Panchito * Clara Cluck * Humphrey the Bear * Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore * Willie the Giant * Pluto Angel * Pluto Devil * Salty * Aracuan Bird * Dinah * Minnie Mouse * Daisy Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Flintheart Glomgold * Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck * Gladstone Gander * April, May and June * Ludwig Von Drake * Chip 'n' Dale * Mrs. Bentina Beakley * Gyro Gearloose * José Carioca * Panchito * Duckworth * Doofus Drake * Bubba the Caveduck * Tootsie the Triceratops * Fenton Crackshell * M'ma Crackshell * Gosalyn Mallard * Honker Muddlefoot * Herb Muddlefoot * Binkie Muddlefoot * Tank Muddlefoot * Morgana McCawber * Negaduck * Megavolt * Bushroot * Quackerjack * The Liquidator * Steelbeak * J. Gander Hooter * Agent Grizzlykoff * Dr. Sara Bellum * Ammonia Pine * Kent Powers * Knuckles * Gwumpi * Moltoc * Baloo * Kit Cloudkicker * Rebecca Cunningham * Louie * Bagheera * Don Karnage * Bongo the Gorilla * Winnie The Pooh Piglet Tiger Rabbit Eeyore Kanga Roo Christopher Robin Owl Gopher Winnie The Pooh And His Friends Mom And Dad And Kids And Grandma And Grandfather And Grandmother And Grandfather Lumpy the Heffalump Mama Heffalump - "Winnie the Pooh" * Darkwing Duck * Launchpad McQuack * Humphrey the Bear * Bonkers * Marsupilami * Maurice the Gorilla * Stewart the Elephant * Norman the Poacher * Eduardo the Jaguar * Leonard the Lion * Ferdinand-"Ferdinand the Bull" * Snow White The Seven Dwarfs The Prince -"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" * Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket The Blue Fairy Geppeto Figaro Cleo Stromboli Lampwick - "Pinocchio" * Chernabog Hyacinth Hippo Ben Ali-Gator Madame Upanova Bacchus Jacchus Peter Pegasus - "Fantasia" * Dumbo Timothy Mouse The Crows Mrs. Jumbo -"Dumbo" * Bambi Thumper Flower Faline Bambis Owl Bambis Morther Bambis Farhter Animal Friends -"Bambi" * Br'er Rabbit Br'er Fox Br'er Bear-"Song of the South" * Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" * J.Thaddeus Toad Cyril Primbottom Mole Rat McBadger Ichabod Crane Brom Bones Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichibod and Mr. Toad" * Cinderella The Fairy Godmother The Prince The Mouse Jaq Gus - "Cinderella" * Alice The Chesire Cat The Mad Hatter The March Hare The Dormouse, The White Rabbit Tweedle Dum Tweedle Dee Bill The Lizard The Do-Do The Caterpillar Alice's sister Dinah - "Alice in Wonderland" * Peter Pan Georg Darling Mary Darling Tinker Bell Wendy John Michael Nanna The Lost Boys Jane Danny Jake Izzy Cubby Skully Marina The Mermaid -"Peter Pan" * Lady Tramp Jim Darling Judy Darling Jock Trusty The Siamese Cats Joe Tony Scamp Angel, Annette Danielle Collette-"Lady and the Tramp" * Princess Aurora Flora Fauna Merryweather Prince Phillip - "Sleeping Beauty" * Pongo Perdetia The Puppies Thunderbolt Roger Radcliffe Anita Radcliffe Nanny - "101 Dalmatians" * Archemedes Merlin King Arthur Sir Kay Sir Ector Sir Bart Sir Pelinore Scullery Maid - "The Sword in The Stone" * Taran Eilonwy Fflewddur Fflam Gurgi Dallben Orwen Orgoch Orddu - "The Black Cauldron" * The Penguins - "Mary Poppins" * The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues * Robin Hood Little John Friar Tuck Maid Marian Lady Kluck The Rooster Mother Rabbit Father Sexton Mohter Mouse Little Sister Skippy Sis Tagalong Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" * Ariel Sebastian Flounder Scuttle Prince Eric Melody Grimsby Chief Louis Morgana Undertow Tip Dash Ray-Ray, Cheeks Shelbow Ink Spot - "The Little Mermaid" * Belle The Beast Lumiere Cogsworth Mrs. Potts Chip Maurice The Bimbettes Babette - "Beauty and the Beast" * Aladdin Princess Jasmine The Genie Abu The Magic Carpet The Sultan - "Aladdin" * Jack Skellington Zero Sally Lock Shock Barrel - "The Nightmare Before Christmas" * King Simba Queen Nala Mufasa Sarabi Sarafina Zazu Timon Pumbaa Rafiki Princess Kiara Prince Kovu Vitani Speedy the Snail Irwin the Penguin Grizzly Bear Boss Beaver Fred Ned the Elephant Vulture Policeman Toucan Dan Gopher Little Jimmy Princess Tatiana Pimon Tumbaa Early Bird Dr. Tobias J. Exeter Male Flying Squirrel Female Flying Squirrel Uncle Boaris Wild Goose Einstein Nobi Cheetato Cheetahto Pumbaa Jr. Madame Costanza Mother Ostrich Bernice Lara King Woody Woodeater III Boudreaux Savage Lion Miss Skunk-Lady Mr. Buttons Enos the Moth Bampuu Monty Lester Nefu Captain of the Guard Tigress Woodpecker Jungle Inspector Bruce Duke Meerkat Ma Uncle Max- "The Lion King" * Pocahontas John Smith Meeko Flit Percy Chief Powhatan Nakoma Kekata Kocoum John Rolfe King James Queen Anne Mrs. Jenkins - "Pocahontas" * Quasimodo Esmeralda Hugo Victor Laverne Captain Phoebus Clopin Lady DeBurne Madellaine - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hercules Meg Phil Pegasus Hermes Hera Zeus Amfitryon Alkmene - Hercules * Mulan Mushu Captain Li Shang All Friends - Mulan * Tarzan Jane Terk Tanor Kala Kerchak Professor Archimedes Q. Porter - Tarzan * Colorful Triangles Dark Triangles Duke Flying John Rachel Rachel's parents Jobless Joe Tin Soldier Ballerina Jack-in-the-Box Yo Yo Flamingo Snooty Flamingos- Fantasia 2000 * Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Hana Stoppable Wade Load Rufus Drakken Shego Jim and Tim Possible * Jake Long Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose Haley Long Pepper Ann Nicky Milo Dieter Pink Eye Pete Craig Trinket Cissy Tessa Vanessa Stewart Gwen Constance Lamarr Alice Brenda Sketch Poison Tank Hush * Tino Carver Lor Tish * Fillmore Ingrid and The Safety Patrol * Lewis Wilbur Tiny DOR-15 * Ebenezer Scrooge Bob Cratchit Tiny Tim Jacob Marley Ghosts of Christmas Past Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" * Tiana Naveen Louis Eudora James Ray- "The Princess And The Frog" * Rapunzel Flynn Rider Stabbington Brothers Hook Hand Thug Vlad Big Nose Thug Short Thug Captain of the Guard Guard 1 Guard 2 Guard 3 Thug 1 Thug 2- "Tangled" * Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Perry the Platypus Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Balijeet Buford Van Stomm Candace Flynn Jeremy Johnson Stacy Hirano Jenny Brown Dr. Doofenshmirtz Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) * Milo Bea Oscar Albert Glass Jocktopus Mr. BaldwinDipper Pines Mabel Pines Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy- "Gravity Falls" * Basil Dr Dawson Toby Olivia Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Doug Funnie Patti Mayonnaise Roger Klotz Skeeter Valentine Mr.Dink Judy Funnie Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) * Duchess Thomas O'Malley Scat Cat Toulouse Marie Berlioz Roquefort Shun Gon Hit Cat Peppo Billy Boss Abigail Gabble Amelia Gabble Uncle Waldo - The Aristocats * Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix Seargent Calhoun Vanellope Von Schweetz Sour Bill Wynchell and Duncan (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bernard Miss Bianca Penny Mr. Snoops Orville Rufus Ellie Mae Luke Evinrude Brutus Nero Mr. Chairman Deadeye Gramps Digger Deacon Owl Wilbur Cody Marahute Jake Red Frank Kreebs Polly Faloo Doctor Mouse Nurse Mouse Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Milo Kida (atlantis: the lost empire) * All Club Penguins Characters * Wander Sylvia Lord Hater Peepers Captain Tim Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" * Tod Copper Big Mama Boomer Dinky Vixey Chief Badger Porcupine Amos Slade Widow Tweed Lyle Granny Rose Waylon Floyd Dixie Cash - "The Fox And The Hound" * Oliver Dodger Jenny Tito Einstein Francis Rita Georgette Winston - "Oliver & Company" * Mowgli Shanti Colonel Hathi Junior Winifred Buzzie Flaps Ziggy Dizzy Lucky The Wolfs Friends Monkeys Friends Elephants Friends Animal Friends Ranjan - "The Jungle Book" * Maggie Mrs. Calloway Grace Buck Lucky Jack Pearl Gesner Jeb Sheriff Sam Brown Junior the Buffalo Rusty Patrick Audrey - "Home on the Range" * Chicken Little Abby Mallard Fish Out of Water Runt of the Litter Foxy Loxy Goosey Loosey Buck Cluck Turkey Lurkey Melvin Tina Morkupine Porcupine Mr. Woolensworth - "Chicken Little" * Lewis Wilbur Robinson Frankie Fritz Robinson Petunia Robinson Carl the Robot Billie Robinson Art Framagucci Lucille Krunklehorn Franny Robinson Bud Robinson Tallulah Robinson Mr. Willerstein Mildred - "Meet the Robinsons" * Anna Kristoff Elsa the Snow Queen Olaf Hans Pabbie The Duke of Weselton Oaken Bulda King Queen Trolls Kai Gerda - "Frozen" * Samson Ryan Benny Nigel Bridget Larry Cloak Camo - "The Wild" * Jim Hawkins John Silver Dr. Delbert Doppler Sarah Hawkins Captain Amelia B.E.N. - "Treasure Planet" * Kenai Koda Rutt Tuke Male Lover Bear Female Lover Bear Old Lady Bear Chipmunks Nita Tug - "Brother Bear" * Lilo Pelekai Stitch Nani Pelekai David Kawena Cobra Bubbles Grand Councilwoman Dr. Jumba Jookiba Pleakley Mertle Edmonds Elena Teresa Yuki Moses Puloki - "Lilo & Stitch" * Kuzco Pascha Yzma Kronk Chica Chacha Tipo All Friends - "The Emperor's New Groove" * Bolt Mittens Rhino Penny All Friends - "Bolt" Pixar Animation Studios * Woody Buzz Hamm Slinky Rex Mr and Mrs Potatohead Sarge Jessie Bullseye * Flik Dot Atta Hopper Dim Molt Slim Francis Rosie Manny Gypsy Tuck & Roll * Mike Sulley Randall Boo Roz Charlie Ms Flint Celia Mae Thaddeus Phlegm Bile Jeff Fungus Mack Kenny Harold The Abominable Snowman Don Carlson Ms. Flint Smitty and Needleman George Sanderson Don Carlton Terry and Terri Perry Art Scott Squishy Squibbles Professor Knight Dean Hardscrabble * Nemo Marlin Dory Tank Gang Sharks * Lightning McQueen Sally Mater Doc Luigi Sarge Fillmore Ramone Flo Guido Lizzie Red Mack Chick Hicks The King Finn MacMissile Holley Shiftwell * Bob Parr Elastagirl Dash Violet Jack-Jack Frozone Edna Mode * Remy Emile Collette Tatou Linguini Skinner Anton Ego Django Auguste Gusteau * WALL-E EVE MO other robots * Carl Russel Dug Kevin Alpha Beta Gamma * Princess Merida Queen Elinor King Fergus Hubert Harris Hamish * Dusty Crophopper,Skipper,Chug,Dottie,Rochelle,Ishani,Bulldog,Leadbottom,El Chupacabra,Ripslinger,Echo,Bravo,Roper,Ned,Zed,Brent Mustangburger,Colin Cowling,Sparky,Franz Fliegenhozen,Harland - "Planes" Warner Bros./DC Comics * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Sylvester * Tweety * Hector * Foghorn Leghorn * Roadrunner * Wile E. Coyote * Speedy Gonzales * Marvin the Martian * Pepe Le Pew * Taz * Superman * Batman and Robin * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Lex Luthor * Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton J. Pig * Elmyra Duff * Montana Max * Dizzy Devil * Gogo Dodo * Fifi La Fume * Furrball * Sweetie * Shirley the Loon * Calamity Coyote * Lil' Beeper * Fowlmouth * Lil' Sneezer * Bookworm * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner * Minerva Mink * Pinky and the Brain * Slappy Squirrel * Skippy Squirrel * The Goodfeathers * Buttons and Mindy * Rita and Runt * Omi Kimiko Raimundo Clay Jack Spicer Wuya Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean * Mumble Gloria Memphis Norma Jean Lovelace Amigos - Happy Feet * Kayley * Garret * Devon and Cornwall * Bladebeak * Juliana * Lionel * Ayden * Danny * Sawyer * Pudge * Darla Dimple * Max * Hogarth, The Iron Giant * Kent Mansley * Osmosis Jones * Drix * Hugo the Abomible Snowman * Mac and Tosh Gopher * Petunia Pig * Melissa Duck * Mr. Swackhammer * Nasty Canasta * Sam the Sheepdog * Ralph Wolf * Shareena Wickett * Eugenia P. Kisskillya * Emmitt Roswell * Jim Kim * Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo * Duncan Bubble * Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle * Shelley Kelly * Pig * Molly O * Eddie * Nub * Yo-Yo * Hubie Marina Rocko - "The Pebble and the Penguin" * Thumbelina Prince Cornelius Grundel Jacquimo Berkeley Beetle Mr. Mole Ms. Fieldmouse King Colbert Queen Tabitha - "Thumbelina" MGM Animation * The Lionhearts * Tom and Jerry * Spike and Tyke * Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy * Toodles * Quacker * Nibbles/Tuffy * Flip the Frog * Droopy * Joe the Wolf * Spike * Barney Bear * Screwy Squirrel * The Pink Panther * Inspector Clouseau * The Little Man * The Ant and the Aardvark * Tijuana Toads * Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner * Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface * Timer (Time for Timer) Fleischer/Famous Studios * Krazy Kat * Scrappy * The Fox and the Crow * Flippity and Flop * Willoughby Wren * Tito and his Burrito * Mr. Magoo * Gerald McBoing Boing * Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) * Count Dracula, Steve the Blob and one of the Haunted Tables (Hotel Transylvania) Paramount Pictures * Holli Would Dr. Wiskers & Nails The Spider * Cody Maverick Lani Aliikai Ezekiel 'Big Z' Topanga Mikey Abromowitz Reggie Belafonte - "Surf's Up" * Boog Elliot McSquizzy All His Friends Columbia Pictures * Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji * Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Universal Studios * Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker * Andy Panda * Chilly Willy * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) * Buzz Buzzard * Wally Walrus * Knothead and Splinter * Tweakey da Lackey * Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger-"An American Tail" series * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy * J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) * Gru and his minions (both one eyed a Terrytoons * Mighty Mouse * Heckle and Jeckle * Gandy Goose * Dinky Duck * Dimwit * Terry Bears * Dingbat and Sylvester The Fox * Little Roquefort and Percy * Kiko the Kangaroo * Deputy Dawg * Tom Terrific * The Mighty Heroes * James Hound * The Lion - "The Tempermenteral Lion" Felix the Cat Productions * Felix the Cat Hanna-Barbera Productions * Huckleberry Hound * Captain Caveman * Hong Kong Phooey * Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux * Ruff and Reddy * Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey * Magilla Gorilla * Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse * Breezly and Sneezy * Peter Potamus and So-So * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Snagglepuss * Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox * Wally Gator * Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Snooper and Blabber * Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble * Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator * Squiddly Diddly * Atom Ant * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Precious Pup and Granny Sweet * The Hibilly Bears * Winsome Witch * Jabberjaw * "The Flintstones" - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones * "The Jetsons" - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 * "Scooby-Doo" - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo and Yabba-Doo * Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, Dick Dastardly and Muttley * The Cattanooga Cats * Motormouse and Autocat * Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound * Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler * The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael * The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork * Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti * Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) * Galtar, and Goleeta(Galtar and the Golden Lance) * Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok * Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon * Space Ghost * The Robotic Stooges * Big Dog and Little Dog * T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) * Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "The Addams Family" * Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" Jay Ward Productions Crusader Rabbit * Ragland Tiger * Rocky Bullwinkle * Boris Natasha * Fearless Leader * Peabody and Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * George of the Jungle * Super Chicken * Hoppity Hopper * Cap'n Crunch Total Television * Underdog * Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley * Klondike Kat and Savoir-Faire * Ruffled Feathers Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions * Alvin * Simon * Theodore * Brittany * Jeanette * Eleanor * Vinny * Inspector Jamal * David Dave Seville * Miss Miller * Klaus and Claudia Vorstein * Sophie Al Capp (Li'l Abner) * Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Linus Van Pelt * Lucy Van Pelt * Schroeder * Sally * Pepermint Patty * Marcy * Franklin * Frieda * Faron * Pig-Pen * Woodstock * Woodstock's bird friends (Bill Harriet Olivier Raymond Fred Roy Wilson Conrad) * Snoopy's siblings (Spike Belle, Marbles Olaf, Molly Rover Andy) * Eudora * Violet * Patty * Shermy * Rerun * 5, 3 and 4 * Molly Volley * Lydia * Royanne * Roy * Lila * Clara Big Idea * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt * Laura Carrot Cookie Jar Entertainment * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Dr. Claw * Dennis the Menace * Mr. and Mrs. Wilson * Margaret * Joey * Slimer * Madeline * Miss Clavell * Lord Cucuface * Genevieve * Pepito * Oogtar * Princess Sally Acorn * Tex Avery * Pompeii Pete * Einstone * Sagebrush Sid * Ghengis * Khannie * Power Pooch * Little Buddy * Maurice * Mooch * Freddy the Fly * Amanda Banshee * Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) * Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) * Bulletproof LongArm Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan Mary Test * James Hiller Sarah Phillips Henri Moses- "Liberty's Kids" Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) * Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, and Junkyards (Toxic Crusaders) * Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" * Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin, Susie - "Family Guy" * Donna, Cleveland Brown Jr, Roberta, Rallo - "The Cleveland Show" * Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, Dale, Bill, Boomhaur - "King of the Hill" * Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto, Hypnotoad - "Futurama * Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" * Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Mauro, Nigel, Nico - "Rio" * MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" * Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus * Corneilius, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Phineas, Willy, Waggs, Bosworth * Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster * Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf * Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn * Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo * Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress * Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen * Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce * Jay Sherman * Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy * Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise * Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog * The Simpsons And His Friends - "The Simpsons" Film Roman Pictures * Garfield * John Arbuckle * Odie * Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres * Bobby Generic * Howie Generic * Martha Generic * Kelly Generic * Derek Generic * Uncle Ted * Roger * The Mask * Richie Rich * Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) * Cro (from Cro) * Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Nickelodeon * Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' * Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' * Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead -' Rocko's Modern Life' * Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' * Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil - 'Hey Arnold!' * Henry and June - 'KaBlam!' * SpongeBob SquarePants,Patrick Star,Squidward Tentacles,Eugene H. Krabs,Sandy Cheeks,Sheldon J. Plankton,Gary the Snail,Karen,Mrs. Puff,Pearl Krabs,Mermaid Man,Barnacle Boy,Larry the Lobster,The Flying Dutchman,Patchy the Pirate,Potty the Parrot,Officers Nancy and John,Dr. Forrest,Elaine,Perch Perkins,Harold SquarePants,Margret SquarePants,Squilliam Fancyson,Mrs. Betsy Krabs,Man Ray,Old Man Jenkins,Stanley S. SquarePants,Fred Rechid,Nat Peterson,Harold Reginald,Scooter Rechid,Sadie Rechid,Tom Smith,Nancy Suzy Fish,Tina Fran,Mary Jenkins,Charlie,Frankie Billy,Monroe,King Neptune,Mindy,Dennis,Victor,Phil,Lloyd,Floyd,Waiter,Prisoner (Crown Polisher),Ice Cream Lady,Twins,Goofy Goober - 'SpongeBob SquarePants' * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" * Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz The Almighty Tallest * Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White - 'Chalkzone' * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' * CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' * Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" * Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick * Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" and "Planet Sheen" * Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" * Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" * Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, and Dani Phantom * Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre * Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' * Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" Cartoon Network * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mom * Dad * Mandark * Lavavava * Monkey * Johnny Bravo * Cow * Chicken * The Red Guy * The Kids Next Door * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Amoeba Boys * The Gangreen Gang * Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace * Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) * Benson * Skips * Pops * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Thomas (goat) * Margaret * Eileen * Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot * Ed Edd n Eddy * The Kanker Sisters * Johnny 2x4 * Plank * Sarah * Jimmy * Kevin * Rolf * Nazz * Eddy's Brother * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys * Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Lady Rainicon * Marceline the Vampire Queen * Lumpy Space Princess * The Ice King * Flame Princess * Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Aliens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) * Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) * The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, * Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto Mucha Lucha * Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) * Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) * Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, The Total Drama Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants * Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) * Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Eric, Trevor, Vena, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) * Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina,and Mina (Grojband) Filmation * He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride(Bravestarr) * Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) * Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) * She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) * M'Ress, and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) * Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television * Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) Nelvana * Rupert * Omar, Angel, Mok, Aunt Edith, Toad, Sailor, Mok's computer, Dizzy, Stretch / Zip, Sleazy, Quadhole / 1st radio announcer, Mylar / 2nd radio announcer, Cindy, Other computers, Carnegie Hall Groupie, Edna, Borderguard, Uncle Mikey (Rock & Rule) * King Babar,Queen Celeste,Arthur,Pom,Flora,Alexander,Isabelle,Madame (The Old Lady),Zephir,Cornelius,Pompadour,Truffles,Lord Rataxes,Lady Rataxes,Victor,Basil - "Babar" * Franklin Turtle, Mrs. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Goose, Snail, Bear, Goblin, Fox, Granny, Lynx, Owl, Rabbit, Beaver, Eagle, Squire, Badger, Armadillo, Warbler, Gopher, Lili, Béatrice, Raffin, Martin, Arnaud, Béatrice, Ragondin, Mole, Skunk, Basile, Beaver, Grandfather Turtle, Grandmother Turtle - "Franklin The Turtle" Rankin/Bass Pictures * Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) * Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, and Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) Southern Star Entertaiment * B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan, Rat in a Hat, Bernard, Charlie, Topsy, Camembert, Dolly, Pedro, Tolstoy and Thomasina, Peck, Skid - "Bananas in Pyjamas" Vodka Capital Pictures * Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - "Jelly Jamm" Dr. Seuss Pictures * The Cat in a Hat * The Grinch * Horton * The Whos * Lorax Bob Clampett Productions * Beany, Cecil, Captain Horatio Huffenpuff, Crowy, Careless The Mexican Hairless - "Beany and Cecil" United Media * Rj, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Penny, Lou - Over The Hedge * Charlie Strap And His Friends The Chicken The Rooster The Prince Cone The Princess Cone Green The King Cone The Queen Cone The Old Woman Remember Old Man Oblivious Captain Seaman * Bamse And His Friends * Alfie Atkins Mållgan Atkins Victor Atkins Milla Atkins * Peter-No-Tail And His Friends * Astrid Lindgren And His Friends * Asterix And His Friends * Spiderman And His Friends * Lego And His Friends * Rita And Hugo His Friends * Lucky Luke His Friends Cast * The Other Voices in Many Voices!